


Dear

by Mothmeme



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon Cardassia, Vague, garbage fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothmeme/pseuds/Mothmeme
Summary: Garak can easily deny that he knew 'dear' to be a romantic endearment. Somehow, Julian Bashir knew better.





	Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy garbage I found in my drive.

“Did you ever realize how romantic that was? Calling me dear like that? It really was effective, my dear Elim.”

“Effective in what, my dear Julian?” Garak smiled.

“Making me fall in love with you.”

Garak never called Julian by first name. He surely knew it, but for some reason he always called him doctor, or Bashir. Sometimes he would call Julian ‘dear’. Julian always wondered if his Cardassian friend knew what that meant, what the connotations of that were. Maybe terms of endearment like that were used well into adulthood in Cardassian culture. Though Julian hadn't heard anything like that during his debriefing in working with other species. It must have been a lesser known fact.

Or, Garak knew full well.

It wasn't until he got that letter from Garak, practically a book, that he ever thought to ask Garak himself. He felt like he already knew the answer.

"Oh? I'm not so sure I know what you're talking about." 

Julian had grinned widely before pulling Garak into a searing kiss which he had quickly, if clumsily, recripocated. Oh, he had definitely known.


End file.
